Una aventura en la casa de baños
by sabri10chase
Summary: Cuando sakura decide tomar un momento para relajarse y no todo sale como ella queria


**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece son de mi propiedad. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Esto pertenece al universo Mareas de cambio, solo un pequeño vistazo de esos dos años de time skip.**

* * *

 **Una aventura en la casa de baños**

Había pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que sakura se unió a los piratas de shirohige, y la peli rosa no podía negar que nunca se había sentido tan a gusto antes en toda su vida, todo se sentía bien, correcto, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Ese día sakura había llegado a una isla de verano a reponer suministros, era su primera misión sola y su trabajo consistía en supervisar una de las islas que estaban bajo protección de su padre. Pero debido a una de las inesperadas tormentas del gran line sakura se había retrasado y tenía que esperar un poco en la isla para que su log posse se recargara y pudiera poner rumbo a su destino. Eso tardaría por lo menos tres días por lo que la ex marine decidió a disfrutar un poco de la isla en la que estaba, la cual era un punto ávido de comercio, un paraíso para alguien que disfruta de visitar tiendas y comprar como ella.

El primer día se dedicó a los suministros de comida y agua necesarios, el segundo a la ropa y a las telas, así como algunos obsequios para su familia y amigos en el barco. Fue en una de las tiendas que escucho a un par de chicas hablando.

\- y dime ¿es cierto que dejan la piel tan tersa y suave como la de un bebe? – le pregunto la chica1 a su compañera.

\- si – confirmo la otra – solo una vez y veras los resultados, además el servicio es excelente. Son los mejores baños que he probado, esas aguas deben tener magia – ante las palabras de chica2, chica1 se entusiasmó y ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre las virtudes de las aguas termales milagrosas que poseían en la casa de baños.

Siendo una de las pocas mujeres en una tripulación de casi puros hombres, sakura podía apreciar un buen baño de aguas termales, un lujo que había probado muy pocas veces siendo marine, por lo que decidió terminar su expedición de compras por el día y tomarse un merecido descanso.

Ya en las horas de la noche sakura se encontró disfrutando de aguas cálidas y de la relajación absoluta, y esta vez Garp-san no estaba allí para sacarla y ponerla a entrenar. Solo ella y unas señoras ya mayores gozando.

\- esto es vida – no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- tienes tanta razón – le secundo una de las señoras – nada como unas aguas termales para liberar el estrés del trabajo – y sakura estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón.

\- oh no tiene idea señora – dijo sakura – no tiene idea – y la señora le dio una mirada de simpatía.

\- oh querida, pero mira lo estresada que te ves. No quiero ni pensar en quien haría a una cara tan bonita tan agotada – la señora se ubicó detrás de sakura y empezó a masajear sus hombros, la más joven se sintió en el cielo.

\- no tiene por qué molestarse – le dijo sakura algo avergonzada.

\- tonterías – despidió la señora – tengo una hija más o menos de tu edad y no me importa. Además, debe ser un crimen dejar a una muchacha tan bella sin cuidado – sakura sonrió y dejo a la amable señora continuar con su masaje.

\- tienes un cabello precioso querida – le dijo la señora – pero muy descuidado, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un tratamiento capilar? – y sakura se sonrojo, porque a verdad ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se tomó un día para sí misma.

\- realmente no puedo recordarlo – confeso y la señora hizo un ruido de desaprobación.

\- las señoritas deben tener un mayor cuidado de sí mismas – la reprendió – yo tengo una tienda de artículos de belleza, todo lo que buscas yo lo tengo y a precios de ensueño – sonaba como un eslogan de algún cartel publicitario.

\- de hecho, mi tienda queda justo al frente de este lugar, ¿Qué te parece si vamos y compras algunos productos para cuidar esa hermosa melena – y sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada?

\- realmente no se mucho sobre productos de belleza – y la señora parecía totalmente asombrada.

\- ¡inaceptable! – exclamo – que una muchacha como tú no tenga conocimientos acerca de la belleza, no no y no, esta injusticia no puede seguir sucediendo en mi guardia – sakura pensó que la señora exageraba un poco.

\- no es para tanto – trato de decir ella – realmente no es tan raro ¿o sí? – y la señora negó con la cabeza en reproche.

\- querida tienes una apariencia hermosa, pero debes cuidarla, si no en poco tiempo te verás horrorosa y ningún buen mozo se fijará en ti, además toda chica debe consentirse a sí misma de vez en cuando – y era tan convincente que sakura termino aceptando y durante un buen rato la señora compartió pequeños tics de belleza y con ella, así como historias de su juventud.

\- wao ¿usted se casó con un pirata? – dijo la más joven.

\- oh si querida – dijo la señora con nostalgia – es el padre de mi hija y mi único amor, y yo era el suyo ¿sabes?, oh como lo extraño – y sakura no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto.

\- bueno querida, él era un hombre muy guapo y fuerte, tenías los ojos del color del cielo que me fascinan y una fuerza asombrosa, pero era amable y encantador y tan detallista – soltó un suspiro nostálgico – nosotros nos conocimos en esta ciudad hace unos veinte años, el llego con sus compañeros tripulantes y por casualidad nos encontramos en el mercado, él se hallaba perdido así que le ayude a llegar a donde necesitaba, curiosamente mi casa no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Los siguientes días me lo encontré en varios lugares y hablábamos mucho, el me enamoro y sus cicatrices eran tan fascinantes y misteriosas que gritaban que era peligroso, pero no podía alejarme. Hay algo en los hombres así que atrae ¿sabes? – sakura estuvo de acuerdo, ciertamente podía entender que alguien con la peligrosa y a veces misteriosa vida de un pirata podía capturar a atención y el corazón de una doncella.

\- empezamos a hablar semanalmente luego de que zarpo, me llamaba y cuando llegaban cerca de la isla me enviaba obsequios, algunos pequeños, otros extravagantes, pero aún conservo todos y cada uno – ella sonrió – una noche se coló en mi casa y me "secuestro", por decirlo de alguna manera – ella soltó una risita – luego en su barco su capitán nos casó en una ceremonia rodeada de piratas. Fue absolutamente hermoso – suspiro en sueños y sakura no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente – fuimos juntos a una isla no muy lejana donde pasamos algunos meses disfrutando de nuestro amor, pero sabíamos que no podíamos quedarnos para siempre – y su voz se tiño de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – indago la chica absorta en la historia.

\- veras querida cuando me case sabía que tendría que compartir a mi amado con su primera esposa y que él tendría que volver con ella en algún momento – y sakura dejo caer la mandíbula de impresión sintiendo algo de rabia ante un hombre que osaba a jugar con dos mujeres.

\- oh querida, no es lo que crees – dijo la señora al notar su expresión – no estoy hablando de otra mujer. No no, hablo de que él era un pirata y yo no podía atarlo a mí, él debía volver con su primera esposa – sakura aún seguía sin comprenderla.

\- no entiendo – dijo la chica y la señora soltó una risita.

\- hablo del mar, querida – sakura hizo una o perfecta con su boca – él me amaba, pero el mar lo llamaba junto con su libertad, no podía pedirle que se quedara, pues yo sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir alguna vez. El zarpo y con los años volvía a mí para luego volver al mar, y yo esperé pacientemente a él, crie a mi hija y le conté sobre su padre y sus muchas aventuras – la señora volvió a suspirar y sakura estaba conmovida.

\- ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunto sakura. La señora sonrió tristemente.

\- aun surca las poderosas aguas en algún lugar – le respondió sakura – la última vez que lo vi fue hace tres años y aun lo amo como la primera vez – sakura estuvo a punto de abrazar a la mujer, pero se contuvo de hacerlo por lo que solo se quedó en silencio mientras su acompañante se perdía en sus recuerdos.

\- vamos querida, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y si nos quedamos mucho en el agua nos enfermaremos – ella sonrió cuando volvió a fijarse en sakura y ambas salieron del agua riendo entre si al notar que en algún momento de la historia habían quedado solas ya que las otras clientas ya se habían retirado del lugar.

\- sakura – dijo la peli rosa – mi nombre es sakura – y la mujer le sonrió.

\- mucho gusto sakura, mi nombre es Lineth – ambas se dieron un apretón de manos, fue cuando lineth se fijó en el tatuaje en el abdomen de sakura y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- mi amado me hablo de quienes llevan esa marca – le dijo mientras se lavaban con los cubos de agua – los piratas de barba blanca, el los admiraba. Nunca creí que llegaría a conocer a uno en mi vida – y sakura le sonrió. No muchas personas se mostraban amables cuando se enteraban que era un pirata, la mayoría huía de ella por temor a que los lastimara.

Ambas caminaban desnudas hacia las batas que esperaban en la entrada de los baños, cuando un fuerte estruendo las alerto seguida de los gritos de rabia de clientes y de quienes atendían la casa de baños. Contra ellos sonó una voz que sakura reconocería en cualquier lugar, la voz del comodoro Smoker, quien preguntaba específicamente por ella y sakura maldijo su suerte.

Rápidamente se puso la bata y se dirigió a los casilleros donde estaba su ropa con lineth siguiéndole.

\- ¿ese marine afuera te busca a ti querida? – pregunto en un susurro y la chica asintió. Tomo su espada y la engancho a su cintura, junto con algunas de sus armas, pero no se molestó en ponerse alguna otra prenda de vestir a excepción de sus bragas.

\- ven conmigo – le dijo – conozco una forma de salir – y salieron corriendo por un pasillo que los llevo a una serie de habitaciones – por la ventana querida – rápidamente ambas salieron por la ventana, pero por desgracia la chica que seguía a Smoker por todas partes pasaba por allí y las descubrió, de inmediato alerto al comodoro.

Sakura y lineth corrieron seguidas por el comodoro y la joven espadachín, lineth se escondió en un callejón y sakura llevo a los dos marines lejos de ella, todo el tiempo maldiciendo su suerte. En un momento dado se halló frente a frente con ambos, de inmediato se dispuso a atacar, pero justo en ese momento el cinto que mantenía su bata cerrada se rompió, dejando a sakura expuesta a los ojos de Smoker y tashigi. Totalmente desnuda a excepción de sus bragas. Sakura se sentía humillada y quiso gritar de vergüenza, pero en su lugar aprovecho la sorpresa de sus oponentes para huir de ellos lo más rápido que pudo, afortunadamente era de noche y nadie más estaba allí para verla correr semi desnuda.

Sakura paso por la casa de baños nuevamente y vio a lineth esperándola, ella se ofreció a ocultarla en su tienda y sakura acepto rápidamente.

\- tienes suerte – le dijo – rescate tu ropa de la casa de baños puedes cambiarte allá tras – sakura sonrió aliviada y corrió a colocarse sus pantalones vaqueros y su top negro.

\- nunca podre pagarte esto – le dijo sakura una vez estuvo cambiada.

\- también rescate tu monedero – le dijo la mujer – puedes pagarme comprando esos productos que acordamos antes de que ese marine bruto llegara a molestar – y la chica asintió sin dudar. Media hora después sakura llevada un gran paquete de productos de bellezas y un monedero considerablemente menos lleno.

Aprovechando la oscuridad sakura llego al barco, que afortunadamente no había sido encontrado por los marines y zarpo de inmediato bajo el refugio de la noche y la luna y se juró que algún día haría pagar a Smoker por lo que había sucedido esa noche, así mismo juro no decirle nunca a ninguno de sus hermanos lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza en el capítulo 10 de Mareas de cambio, ya está empezado y tratare de subirlo de hoy a mañana, pero mi universidad exige muchas cosas, sobre todo si estas becadas como yo.**

 **Este fue un one shot de consolación para que no se desanimen y no piensen que los he abandonado.**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado besos y comenten**


End file.
